Sensation
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Lemon continuation of chapter 62 of "Shadow Justice." A soul once sundered will endless seak to become one once more. Kaiba, Regent of the Shadow Realm and Earthbound Shadow Kingdom and a lone Ka, finally accepted Seth as his Ba and with Kisara's blessing gave in to sensation.


**A/N: **This is the continuation of chapter 62 of my fic Shadow Justice. No, you don't have to read that fic in order to undertsand this, but I would love it if you did. It would help make some things make sense. Just FYI. Otherwise, enjoy a yaoi lemon~

* * *

**Sensation**

Seth could kiss. There was no doubting that. Kisara had trained him well. Kaiba growled into the kiss, took a fistful of Seth's hair to hold his head in place, and deliberately nipped Seth's lips. Seth balked at the sudden pain but found he could not pull away as Kaiba began sucking the wound.

Kaiba could just taste the fastest hint of spice. The scent of cyprinum came to him in whiffs. He wanted more.

He broke the kiss and let Seth turn in his arms so they could face each other. No sooner had Seth turned, he pressed their chests together and kissed again. There was something to say about being the same height and build. Everything was in easy reach, including a certain weakness both of them had but neither knew about until Kisara found it entirely by accident.

Unfortunately for Seth, Kaiba found that place first. It was two indents in their back right between their shoulder blades which made themselves clearly visible whenever they arched their back. For some reason, those two places had always been sensitive. Kisara mentioned they were aptly placed for wings if they had them and Kaiba agreed. He dug his thumb and index fingers into those two indents and rubbed in slow, deep circles.

Seth's reaction was both immediate and predictable. He arched his body away from the plundering fingers and into Kaiba's body. Shivers wracked his willowy frame, identical to Kaiba's and his hands grasped kaiba's shoulders, digging his nails into his back through the familiar trench coat. After one particularly deep rub, Seth was forced to break the kiss and cling to Kaiba gasping.

Kaiba smirked and Seth saw it. The flush already darkening Seth's cheeks deepened as he tried to glare at his Ka. This was hardly fair, taking advantage of a weakness they both had in such a way that he could not return the favor. If he let go, he would fall to his knees and he was _not_ going to be submissive in this. He may be a Ba, the spiritually weaker of the two, but he would not go down without a fight, not even with Kaiba as his opponent.

He dug his nails into Kaiba's shoulders harder as punishment, but Kaiba's smirk just grew. Frustrated, Seth made a split second decision. He caught a glimpse of the futon behind Kaiba, before meeting his Ka's eyes. He openly dared his other half to take this further, reinforcing it by quickly moving his left hand from Kaiba's shoulder to his head. The added force on his head along with the digging nail, dragged Kaiba's head back into range and kissed him.

Kaiba met Seth's lips with a smirk on his face. It quickly faded when he realized he was loosing his balance. He quickly flailed out with one arm but was too late to catch himself before he landed on top of Seth half on the futon, half off. He had a moment to comprehend the change in position before he arched and gasped, cursing his slip. Laying as they were right now, Seth was now able to reach Kaiba's weakness and pay him back for what the Regent had given him moments before. And since Kaiba lay beneath Seth, there were not many places for him to go to escape the touches.

"We need to come up with a name for these," Seth murmured against the skin of Kaiba's throat. Seth would pay for that. Kisara made a laughing sound and crooned something Kaiba was not quite able to catch around his distraction. Seth, however, grinned. "It fits." He leaned back and pulled Kaiba back down into a kiss, murmuring against his Ka's lips, "Wingpoints."

Kaiba twitched. That was where he drew the line. Kaiba found he enjoyed Seth being forward and taking charge, but he had to be reminded that he was _not_ in control, Kaiba was. He managed to use all of his weight and flip them so Seth now lay sprawled out beneath him, blinking in confusion. More importantly, Seth's meddling hands could now be caught and pinned above his head, knocking them out of range of those two wingpoints permanently.

Seth protested the change and bucked, tugging at his wrists and trying to free them. All it took was a swift, sharp bite on his neck to calm him. Kaiba rolled his hips and was frustrated to find his pants were still on, buttoned, and zipped and the two layers of fabric still draped over Seth's legs and crotch. But he could not let go of Seth's hands because the sneaky bastard would definitely try to win back the upper hand. Unless...

"Seth," he said softly, gaining his Ba's undivided attention. Kaiba felt his lips twitch up at those two words. _His_ Ba. "Stay," he commanded.

Seth's body stiffened beneath him and his clear, almond eyes widened in shock. He moved his body slightly, testing Kaiba's resolve and instantly found himself on the received end of a sharp bite on his neck right near the juncture.

"Stay," Kaiba said again.

This time, with the sting of the last bite still smarting, Seth obeyed. Kaiba slowly released his hold on Seth's pinned wrists, smiling when they stayed in place. He took the chance to undo his pants, feeling both Seth's and Kisara's gazes on him. After a second of thought, Kaiba also pulled off his shirt and was pleased to see how Seth's eyes darted across his chest.

However, when Seth's hands began to move from their position, Kaiba snagged them and pinned them back in place. The move put him directly above Seth. He used his position to leaned down and say one more time, "Stay."

Seth gulped but obeyed despite how badly he wanted to just touch. Sensations had been lost to him for so long that now that they were back _and_ he had his other half here with him and Kisara nearby _watching_ them, he wanted to do something. The sight of Seto's penis brought a flood of color to his cheeks and mad his mouth water. He wanted, needed to touch, to taste, to _feel_ his Ka. He just wanted to be close to him.

But the look in Seto's eyes when he had given the command had warned him of consequences should he disobey. So he waited for the moment when he could move and escape those consequences. He wanted the power back from his Ka; he wanted to bw the one to drive Seto to distraction.

Seto slipped his hand between the fabric at the slit on the seam of the skirt and brushed his hand up Seth's leg. Seth was again forced to tense as he fought back the urge to touch. His eyes slid shut to help control himself and focus on keeping his hands in place above him. But his body was shaking from desire.

He waited until Seto was distrcted by undoing the gold belt at his waist before decided to disobey. He took a deep breath as if to sigh before lashing out with his arms at the same time he bucked his body, catching Seto by surprise and rolling them so Seth was now on top. Seto's blue eyes sparkled in surprise before narrowing as he came to terms with what had just happened.

"Roll over," Seth commanded softly.

Seto glared and tried to do just that hoping to drag Seth with him. But Seth saw his Ka's intentions and heaved Seto back down. "Now, you alone," he said. "Roll over."

Seto sneered. "I'm not letting anyone-" He stopped when Seth pressed a single finger against his lips.

"I would never ask that of you," Seth said softly, pressing his head to Seto's. He cupped his Ka's face tenderly. "I only want to touch you. Please." Seto relaxed ever so slightly but his eyes still held reservations. Understanding his other half's reluctance, Seth smiled. "Trust me, my Ka."

Seto sighed and rolled over to lie on his stomach but his muscles remained tense and his nerves tingled, hyper alert and hyper aware of Seth above and behind him. He felt his muscles jump when Seth placed his hands on him, but then they began moving slowly in soothing motions and Seto relaxed. Seth never took advantage of him or made him uncomfortable, he simply touched and kissed.

Seth ran his hands over his Ka's skin, brushing his fingers gently along the shoulder blades. He deftly skirted the many scars dotting the bare skin aware of their sensitivity. His fingers trailed down the knobs of Seto's spine before leaning down and pressing his lips against the nape of Seto's neck.

"My Ka," he breathed.

He slide down Seto's body, kissing down the spine, pausing to nuzzle the two wingpoints. He flicked his tongue out experimentally and was encouraged by Seto's uneven sigh. His lips sealed around one of the indents and suckled gently while his hands began steadily working the knots out of Seto's back.

That seemed to be as much as Seto could take. He pushed himself up dislodging Seth and sat up, turning around and pulling Seth towards him, settling him in his lap. Seth easily straddled him, looping his arms around Seto's neck. He pulled the fabric out from between them and worked out Seto's penis.

Seto wrapped his arms around Seth's back, one hand sliding low to rest at the small of Seth's back while the other tangled in Seth's long hair. He used his grip to draw his other half close, humming into the kiss when their two penises rubbed together. They rolled against each other gasping between kisses.

"Seto," he breathed, eyes dropping closed. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his and Seto lengths and held them together as they rolled.

Seto bucked, yanked Seth flush against him, and buried his face in the tan skin of Seth's neck. He smirked when he saw the bright purple bruise from his first bite dark against Seth's skin. Seth was his.

He tightened his grip in the long hair and yanked Seth's head back just as he tilted his own head up. His lips brushed Seth's ear as he whispered, "My Ba."

Seto grinned when Seth shivered, releasing his hold on their penises to swing his arm around Seto's back digging his nails into the paler skin. Seto guided his Ba into a rhythm that soon had them both breathless. He lifted his lust darkened blue eyes and saw Kisara watching them closely, crooning softly. Memories of her touching him, loving him, whispering to him flooded his mind.

"Kisara," he murmured.

Seth gasped and arched, dragging his nails along Seto's back, leaving welts behind as he spilled taking his Ka along with him. When Seth collapsed limply against Seto shaking and gasping. Exhausted, Kaiba leaned back into the pillows propped up in the corner of the futon against the wall and stretched out his legs. He closed his eyes as Seth shifted to a more comfortable position, sprawled haphazardly across Kaiba's body. Kaiba took slow, deep breaths, calming himself down. Seth did the same, resting his cheek on Kaiba's shoulder so he could nuzzle his Ka's pale neck.

Kisara lifted her head from the ledge and slithered over to the two souls of her lover all but passed out on the futon and pillows. She snuffled Seth's hair and nudged Kaiba's cheek gently. Kaiba lifted a hand and caressed Kisara's lovely blue-white scaled muzzle adoringly.

"Kisara," he murmured. She crooned a soft question and Kaiba smiled. "Only you get that," he said, regaining control of his voice. "Only you."

She smiled her draconic smiled and folded her legs beneath her so her head rested heavily on Kaiba chest pressing up against Seth who smiled and rested a hand on her nose. She extended her wing closest to her two lovers over them like a blanket and settled down for a nap.

Kaiba huffed a smile at the added weight and lazy attitude of his lover, watching as her tail curled up at the base of the column extending through the middle of the Egyptian wall overlook. His smile faded when he remembered the door that used to be in that thick, stone column. The soul room that used to inhabit the other side of the missing door was destroyed, lost to a Shadow Game that very nearly killed both half souls of Set.

Above where the door had been, the detailed carving of Obelisk remained. Obelisk. Kaiba had jumped the gun when he accused the god of betraying him. No one but the god had seen his tears, or acted on them; no one but Obelisk. He felt the god's debilitating sadness weakening him through their connection, multiplied when he left Obelisk's card behind.

Kaiba had been wrong. He needed to apologize before he slept. Calming himself, he relaxed and closed his eyes, seaking out the not-space where he held Court and where he would find Obelisk.


End file.
